


Reciprocity

by gattan_cae



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Genderbending, Married Sex, Nonbinary Character, Other, Petplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Galo Thymos, Trans Lio Fotia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gattan_cae/pseuds/gattan_cae
Summary: Lio shows her new ears and tail off for her wife and Galo is so taken with them, she lets Lio breed her. Of course, she returns the favor.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	Reciprocity

**Author's Note:**

> i decided to have fun and get fucky with gender so for your reading pleasure and clarification, Lio is a trans girl, and Galo is a nonbinary transmasculine girl. they are married wives :)

She’s a gorgeous kitten. Her tail is long and plumy and the same blonde as her hair, her ears smooth and pale, pierced with gold studs at the tips. She’s naked but for the tail and ears, sitting demurely on the bed and looking up at Galo through a fan of thick blond lashes.

“Prettiest kitten,” Galo breathes, crawling onto the bed next to Lio and tipping her wife’s chin up with two fingers. She admires the ears up close; they’re beautifully made and the headband is thin enough it hides easily in Lio’s voluminous bob. The tail is what Galo’s _really_ curious about, though, and she trails her hand down Lio’s throat, across her collarbones and narrow chest, her slight and soft breasts, over the arch of her hipbone, the swell of her pert little ass. Galo strokes the tail slowly and softly, marvelling at how soft the fur is, watching her wife’s face intently. Lio’s eyelids flicker ever so slightly, her mouth falling open barely, breathing consciously with anticipation. Galo buries her fingers in the tail and tugs on it ever so slightly. Lio’s breath becomes edged with a whine, her fingers tightening in the sheets.

“You’re such a good girl, so quiet and obedient for me,” Galo murmurs, still stroking the tail to tease Lio. “I love getting to play with my kitten.” She lets her other hand roam, cupping Lio’s cheek and brushing her thumb across her lower lip, then holding her breast and rubbing the nipple into an eager peak, making Lio mewl. Galo reclines, moving her hand up Lio’s back to pull the smaller woman over top of her. “Come here, baby.”

Lio does as she’s told, situating herself in between Galo’s legs, her cock hard and pink and flushed already. Galo’s eyes light up at the sight and she reaches for it, swiping the pearly beads of fluid off the slit.

“Ah,” Lio gasps, eyes closed and lashes resting so prettily against her pinked cheeks. Her red lips are wet from where she’s licked them. Galo raises her head to kiss those gorgeous lips, to take in Lio’s breath.

“What does my kitten want?” she asks.

Lio doesn’t open her eyes. Galo trails her fingers down Lio’s cock so lightly, teasing her, squeezing her balls ever so lightly and pulling another mewl of pleasure out of her wife.

“I… I want to hump you,” Lio admits in a soft voice. Galo fists her hand gently around Lio’s cock and strokes it once, so slowly. “I know… kittens don’t hump, especially girl kittens…”

“Oh, baby,” Galo coos. “You can hump me all you want, girl kitten or not. You’ll make me feel so good.”

Lio shudders above Galo and she lets go of Lio’s pretty little cock, reaching further back to tug teasingly on the tail. It draws a beautiful moan out of Lio and she drops her hips like Galo wanted, her cock bumping against Galo’s wet little cock.

“That’s it, baby, rub your cock on me, get me all wet and messy…” she groans as Lio slides her cock through Galo’s silky-slick labia and grinds against her testosterone-enhanced clit.

“Wanna fuck you,” Lio pants. “Wanna put my cock in you.”

“Fill me up with your little cock, stuff me full,” Galo grins, biting her bottom lip and running her hand down Lio’s back. “And when you've stuffed me, fill me with your come.”

Lio mewls out the most delicious little sound of want and presses her cockhead to Galo’s pussy. She slides inside slowly, savoring the maddening drag of her cock against Galo’s hot, wet, soft insides. She rocks in slowly until she’s all the way to the hilt, shivering ever so slightly, her eyes still tightly closed. Both Galo’s hands settle on her ass, kneading it and bumping against the tail, making her twitch as it jostles the plug against her prostate.

“Breed you,” Lio whimpers.

“Yes, _yes,”_ Galo groans. “Fill me up with a litter of kittens. Breed me until it takes. Wanna wake up with you fucking me, my pretty little kitten pressing me into the bed and having her way with me.”

“Aah, _oh,”_ Lio cries and pulls out enough to thrust in hard again. Her hips stutter before she sets a fast rhythm, fucking deep into Galo’s hot, clinging pussy. The plug in her ass is driving her crazy and she’s reminded of it with every shift of her hips, every brush of the fluffy tail against her balls and thighs.

“Fuck me so good I feel it for months, baby,” Galo moans. “Fill me up with come and kittens, make me fat and round and pregnant with your babies. I’ll spread my legs for you every day until you knock me up.”

Lio groans and picks up the pace, biting her lip. Galo’s words are fanning her flames, winding the spring of pleasure tighter and tighter in her belly. She wants to do everything Galo says, spread her legs and fuck her gorgeous pussy first thing in the morning; suck her cock until she comes; run her hands across her flat, muscular chest; watch as Galo’s belly grows bigger and rounder with Lio’s baby, ruining her svelte masculine figure in the best way. 

“You’re thinking about getting me pregnant, aren’t you?” Galo purrs in her deep voice under Lio. It’s only then she opens her eyes and looks down at the vision beneath her: Galo spread open, taking Lio’s cock, face and chest flushed, begging for Lio’s come and babies, calling her _kitten,_ beautiful fertile male body wanting for pregnancy. That sends Lio over the edge and her hips snap forwards, stuttering and fucking uncontrollably, convulsively, as she shoots her load deep inside Galo’s pussy, crying out and mewling and clenching around the plug.

“Good girl, beautiful kitten, good baby,” Galo moans, petting Lio’s hair and ears and cheeks, smoothing her thumbs over Lio’s cheekbones just before Lio’s arms give out and she collapses on Galo’s chest, cock still inside as it softens, panting into Galo’s ear with contentment. “You did so good, you’re gonna get me pregnant like this, give me a beautiful litter of kittens.”

Lio warbles sleepily, her hands reflexively kneading the blankets. She wiggles her hips and slips out of Galo, her wet cock feeling suddenly icy-cold in the absence of Galo’s searing body heat. 

“Want me to breed you, my beautiful kitten? Fill you up with a litter of puppies to match my kittens? Then we’ll both be big and pregnant at the same time.”

“Oh god,” Lio moans, burying her face in the bed. She can’t get hard again so quickly, but she’s _far_ from uninterested in Galo’s fantasy. “Please, please. Make me pregnant.”

Galo wriggles out from underneath Lio and swings a leg over her ass, straddling her upper thighs. Lio moans as Galo spreads her cheeks and eases the plug out. “Gotta get to your pretty little kitty pussy,” Galo growls. “You’re so wet for me, so ready for my come.”

Lio arches her back, pushing her ass up and back against Galo’s pelvis. Galo thrusts forwards, grinding her hard little cock against Lio’s pussy. It feels fantastic against her sensitive rim and Galo groans above Lio, humping forcefully and pushing her up the bed, further into the blankets. Lio fists the sheets and does her best to match Galo’s thrusts, to grind her ass against Galo’s cock and wet pussy drooling all over her balls.

“Fuck you feel so good,” Galo growls, voice tight. “Gonna come, fill you up, get you pregnant, put my puppies inside you. Look gorgeous with babies. See your tits fill up, drink your milk.” She reaches down and grabs one of Lio’s little tits, squeezing the handful of softness and pinching at the nipple. Lio cries out.

“Yes! Yes! Fuck me full of your babies!” Lio moans. Galo humps faster, even more forcefully, dragging her cock against Lio’s plug-stretched pussy, and kneads harder at her chest, using Lio’s body to wring out her own pleasure. Galo comes hard with a wordless shout, her hips jerking forward erratically and jolting Lio face-down into the blankets where all she can do is hold on and moan as her wife breeds her. Galo comes long and hard but eventually her thrusts come fewer and further between and she rolls off Lio to lie beside her, chest heaving. 

Lio turns her head, resting her cheek on her forearm, to look at Galo. “Guess we’re both pregnant now,” she says with a slow, easy smile.

Galo huffs out a laugh. “Guess we are.” She reaches for Lio and pulls her in close, spooning her little wife and running her hand down over Lio’s lower belly. “Right here. That’s where my babies are growing inside you.”

Lio shivers, wanting with her whole being for those words to be more than fantasy. “You’ll just have to breed me every day to make sure,” she whispers, resting her head on Galo’s arm, the afterglow luring her into syrupy, sleepy happiness.

“I’ll do whatever my kitten wants.” Galo’s deep voice rumbles in her chest against Lio’s back and when she pushes Lio’s hair aside to kiss her cheek, Lio feels the rasp of her stubble. “Take care of you ‘cause I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Lio mews just before a huge yawn cracks her jaw. She drifts off to sleep in her wife’s arms, warm hand on her belly over where her womb should be, safe and warm and content.


End file.
